


Seeing our future

by anuminis



Series: SGA Art Shindig 2011 [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/34739.html">SGA Art Shindig</a> 2011. Prompt by mific "Our favourite Atlantis characters as Major Arcana Tarot cards. Or Tarot-like cards - make up new, appropriate titles for them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing our future

> [](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/tarot-card-the-diplomat.png)  [  ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/tarot-card-the-pilot.png)[~~~~](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/tarot-card-the-scientist.png)[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/tarot-card-the-hunted.png)


End file.
